Generation- Chieftess
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: After Crisis, we have Generation. Ingrid Haddock, firstborn of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock, has reached the age and completed her training. Now chiefdom awaits, but that's not the only thing wanting to annoy the first female Berkian chief.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm** _ **baaaaaack**_ **. Did you miss me?**

 **As usual, I own nothing except my OCs- credit to DreamWorks and Cressida. Also, a few years between this and** _ **Third Crisis**_

* * *

"Big day big day big day!"

"Ooh, someone grab him, it's far too early for this."

"BIG DAY!"

"HICCUP!"

"NO!" Hiccup stomped his foot in protest and then Snotlout tackled him. The cousins toppled down the hill, crash-landing in a bush and wrestling the other. Their wives stood at the top with their heads in their hands, heavy with denial they were married to those lunatics.

"I thought Haddocks aged gracefully?" Alastor quizzed.

"When has Hiccup done anything Haddocks are supposed to do?" Astrid replied with a sigh. Alastor considered this for a moment, biting his bottom lip.

"Fair play." He eventually agreed. "Is Snotlout supposed to be that red?"

"Oh gods…" Astrid and Waiola hurried down the hill, yelling at the spouses. Alastor was left with his younger siblings. Aloe was humming merrily to herself, watching the clouds go by. Fenrir was poking a frog with a stick.

"Fen, leave the frog alone."

"But it's so slimy."

"It's not slime, it's mucus." Alastor confiscated the stick. His brother stuck his bottom lip out instantly, blue eyes reflecting the sky as they glowered up at Alastor. "If the wind changes, your face will stay like that."

"Liar." Fenrir challenged.

"It will!" Aloe insisted, suddenly coming back to earth. "Didn't you ever hear of Grumpy Gertrude and the Wailing Wind?"

"What?" Fenrir floundered. "No! Tell me, tell me!"

"Ah," Aloe shook a finger at him, "I need a smile first." Fenrir pouted. Then bared his teeth. "Don't hurt yourself, kid." Aloe laughed, ruffling his auburn hair. He waved her hand away and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not a kid. I'm _eight_." He said proudly, puffing his little chest out.

"And I'm eigh _teen_." Alastor smirked. "Beat that."

"Give me ten years and I will."

"Fen, you- we- you know what, never mind." Alastor shook his head. "Al, keep an eye on him for me. I need to find Ingrid."

"Tell me about Grumpy Gertrude!" Fenrir insisted, bouncing excitedly. Aloe beamed at him- at least someone liked her stories. Alastor left them to it, heading home. Hiccup was right- today was a big day. He was passing the chief mantle onto Ingrid. Who hadn't been seen since breakfast. Even Vadik, her not-so-secret-secret boyfriend, hadn't seen her and they usually went for morning flights.

"Ingrid?" Alastor called, pushing the door open. "Ingrid? Answer me, because if I have to tell Dad you've migrated, we're going to have a serious melt down on our hands." He counted to five. "Ingrid!"

"Go away!"

"Charming." Alastor muttered, stomping up the stairs. "Ingrid, don't be such a drama queen. This was your idea." His sister was on her bed, chewing her thumbnail. "You're not going to be sick, are you?" She mumbled, managing a minute shake of the head. Then she nodded. "No." Alastor scrambled for a bucket, crashing back into the room just in time. "I'm sure we didn't have carrots for breakfast."

"Shut up." Ingrid groaned. Alastor left the bucket with her, taking a seat at the end of her bed.

"What's going on? I thought you wanted to be chief?"

"I do, but- today's really freaking me out."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She shook her head.

"You're going to miss us, aren't you?" Alastor grinned. His sister's impending-chiefhood also meant she was moving out. Her new home was only a five-minute walk away- Aloe liked to keep them all together- and as much as Ingrid had worked to make it her own place, Alastor could see she was already feeling homesick as well as regular sick. "Will it make you feel better if you took Fen with you?"

"I am not taking Fen."

"Oh, come on. Someone's got to have the little blighter."

"I thought you liked Fen?"

"When he's not trying to fight the wall in the early hours of the morning."

"That was funny though."

"It was right next to my bed!" Alastor wrinkled his nose at her. "Lazy." He said. "You're not even dressed properly."

"I tried."

"Well, for starters, you might want to turn your tunic around." Ingrid looked down at herself.

"Oh." She said quietly. Alastor got the bucket back- not something he was happy with- and she pulled her arms out of her sleeves, twisting her shirt around and wiggling her arms back in. "Better?"

"Now the rest of it. I'll get rid of this… bucket of delight and carrots. I'll meet you downstairs in five. And don't make me set Aloe on you."

"Oh, fight me."

"I'll get Fen." Ingrid shut the door in his face, but not before he had seen her smile. Alastor sighed, looking at the gift she had left him. "I don't get paid enough for this." He muttered.

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

"I have the best conversations with myself, thank you very much." Alastor looked up. "I wouldn't go up there now, Dad, she's… trying to get ready. Emphasis on trying." Hiccup peered in the bucket, making a face at the contents.

"I'd postpone it until she's feeling better, but that might just make things worse."

"You've got leaves in your hair."

"I've got leaves in places there shouldn't be leaves. Your mother is very creative. And what's this about Grumpy Gertrude? You and Aloe aren't telling him weird stories again, are you?"

"The kid needs to smile more. And not like this," Alastor grimaced, "that doesn't count." Hiccup shook his head, amused. "I'm going to get rid of this. After you've de-leafed, could you pep-talk her through the door? I think she wants to bury me."

"What gave you that idea?"

"The shovel in the corner."

"There's a shovel- we talked about- she's not allowed shovels, not after what happened with Arne."

"His face will never be the same again." Alastor sighed dramatically, snickering seconds later.

"You used to be so nice." Hiccup tutted. "What happened?"

"Ditto." Alastor ducked his father's grab, rushing out the door.

* * *

"Ingrid?" Hiccup knocked on the door. "Ingrid, you haven't climbed out the window, have you? Your mother will kill me. For real this time."

"No, I'm… I'm not climbing out the window. Anymore."

"Can I come in?" Hiccup heard a very tiny 'OK' and pushed the door open a crack. Ingrid plonked herself down on her bed, picking at her lip. Hiccup went and sat next to her. "You'll be OK." He said kindly. "You'll make a great chief."

"Not everyone thinks that." She mumbled.

"That's because, with all honesty, you're a girl. Sorry, young lady. Ooh, you're all growing up too quickly, I don't like it." He shook his head. "I know how you're feeling, Ingrid. I never thought I could take over from my dad either, but…" Hiccup faltered. Ingrid glanced over at him, seeing the grief weighing down his shoulders. Stoick had passed away last year, went in his sleep. Valka had found him, raised the alarm, but there was nothing anyone could have done. "But we got there in the end." He continued, rubbing his hands together. "I'll be here if you need me. And Astrid. I'm sure, between us, we could help you get settled in."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to enjoy my retirement." Hiccup smiled sadly. "I'll miss it, being chief, but it does give me more time to terrorize your mum."

"You're not going to be retired for long, are you?"

"She'll kill me by this time next week."

"This time tomorrow." Ingrid corrected with a small grin.

"Oh, of course. What was I thinking?" Hiccup shrugged good-naturedly. "Hey," he said, elbowing her playfully, "you'll get the cloak." He plucked at the bearskin garment and smiled. "Warmest thing I have ever owned."

"You're not allowed to keep it."

"What are you going to do, fight me for it?"

"Berk's first civil war and it'll be over a cloak."

"Deal." They shook on it and then dissolved into giggles.

"What are you two doing?" Astrid dropped on Ingrid's other side, shaking her head at the pair of them.

"We're planning our first civil war." Hiccup replied easily. Astrid didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Ingrid, aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Ingrid hunched her shoulders. Astrid's expression softened. "You'll make a wonderful chief." She smiled, squeezing her daughter's hand. "Don't let anyone tell you different, OK? And, woe betide they do, there's a shovel over there."

"Oh yeah," Hiccup remembered, "your shovel privileges are cut."

"Why?"

"Arne looks like a hog that ran headfast into a volcano and face-planted a nest of Zipplebacks."

"Couldn't look any worse." Ingrid and Astrid said together, high-fiving. Hiccup rolled his eyes- not something that he did often- and Astrid pinched his leg. "Why don't you go and check the others aren't tearing up the village? I'll stay and make sure Ingrid gets there on time."

"I can see when I'm not wanted-"

"Apparently not very well." Astrid cut across. Hiccup gaped at her, gaining a sweet smile in return. He muttered something foul, got punched for it, and then swept from the room, purposefully billowing his cloak only to get it stuck in the door on the way out. Astrid snorted with bemusement, cackling seconds later. Hiccup popped his head back in, made a rude hand gesture and then vanished. "Ooh, he's in trouble." Astrid decided. "Right, let's get you sorted then."

* * *

"Dad, will you calm down? You look like you're about to explode."

"And?" Hiccup defied. "What are you looking at?" He said, planting his hands on his hips and looking down at Fenrir.

"You're strange."

"Has it really taken you eight years to realise that?"

"Is it my turn to be chief next?" The redhead asked. "Can I get a dragon now? Mum said you'd have more time to help me get my dragon when Ingrid's chief. Can I have a Night Fury? Or a Thunderdrum? Deathsong!" Fenrir's little round face lit up and he started pulling on his father's arm. "I'm not hearing a 'no'."

"You're not hearing a 'yes' either. We'll go through the book later and see what takes your fancy, OK?"

"Promise?" Fenrir fixed a steely, demanding look on Hiccup.

"Astrid." Hiccup muttered. "Yes, I promise."

"Good." Fenrir smiled/grimaced and held onto Hiccup's hand with an iron-grip. He may only be eight years old and built like the rest of them, but he was freakishly strong. Hiccup was convinced he was too Hofferson to be a Haddock. Astrid had no idea what he meant by that and kicked him into the lake.

"There she is!" Aloe beamed. Ingrid, looking considerably less pale but no less nervous, was making her way towards them, her mother beside her. "Mum, can you do my hair like that?" Aloe asked eagerly. Ingrid's dark hair had three braids in it, two either side of her head and one running across the top, all converging into one larger braid hanging amongst a curly ponytail.

"Later." Astrid smiled. She looked to Hiccup, noticed the child latched onto him and smirked. Hiccup pulled a face.

"I can't feel my fingers."

"Diddums. Fen, sweetie, come here."

"Ok." Fenrir hopped over to his mother's side. "Ingrid looks posh."

Over a sleeveless red tunic and black trousers, Ingrid wore her new set of armour, commissioned by Hiccup solely for her coronation. The bladed covers for her shoulders gleamed in the sunlight, her upper arms bare, but her forearms bound with fur-lined leather greaves tied neatly with white ribbon. The breastplate was made to measure, inspired by Hildegard Hofferson's Gronckle Iron clothing range, a black leather belt at the waist buckled with the ceremonial clasp. A skirt of pelt and chain mail hung to just above her knees, toned in black and grey, hints of red in the folds and her boots were made to match, ready to stomp people into the ground should the need arise or if she ever got bored.

"Isn't this a bit much?"

"No, something's missing." Hiccup sighed, crossing his arms as he thought. He started muttering to himself, drumming his fingers on his forehead and completely unaware Aloe was doing the exact same thing behind him. "Got the armour, got the belt, got the boots, I didn't do a helmet because I ran out of time, but I will get that down for you. Um…" Hiccup shot his wife a befuddled look. Astrid shook her head.

"You said she didn't need a helmet just yet. You had the other thing for her."

"What other thing? Oh! The other thing! I know, I know! Other best thing about this cloak, Ingrid- not only is it warm, but it has a hell of a lot of pockets. Only problem is, I can't remember… which pocket… um…" Hiccup made a face with each pocket that yielded no results. Aloe had stopped mimicking her father and fallen into a fit of giggles, Fenrir was holding onto her arm, just as amused. Alastor stood watching Hiccup, one hand over his mouth and the other tucked into the crook of his elbow, doing his best not to laugh. Even Ingrid's mood seemed to brighten a little at her father's charming idiocy. "Aha!" Hiccup eventually declared. "Found it!" He produced a small wooden box, contemplating Ingrid's hair for a moment. "Milady, would you like to do this? I might mess her hair up." He handed the box over.

Inside, a long silver chain studded with tiny portions of amber and emeralds. Astrid gently, yet deftly, weaved it amongst the braids of Ingrid's hair, stepping back a minute later to smile proudly.

"Berk's first female chief. About damn time."

"Hey, it's not my fault! Why are you glaring at me?"

"Everything's your fault."

"Three hundred years of Viking tradition is my fault? I'm only eleven!"

"Oh, shut up and retire already." Astrid flicked him. Hiccup muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'poohead', ducked a sudden swing and darted up the steps to the stage. The chatter of the crowd waiting for him died to a murmur and then silence.

Alastor was still holding the bucket- thankfully clean now- and was watching Ingrid carefully. Aloe was humming to herself, as she often did, and then started to laugh.

"Don't go on yet!" She hissed, grabbing Ingrid by the wrist. Ingrid raised a brow at her- she hadn't even moved. "I just remembered, I made you this. I know it's not my best work, but definitely my best materials. Here." She held out one of her famed bracelets. "For luck." She smiled. "I know it doesn't match your snazzy new outfit, but even a chief needs some luck." Ingrid dutifully held her hand out and Aloe beamed at her, fitting the charm around her wrist. It was made of seagrass, silk and small shells, beaded with small pieces of gemstones.

"I love it." Ingrid smiled.

"Of course you do." Aloe brushed an imaginary speck of dust from Ingrid's armour and then sighed. "Do you think Dad will make me armour?"

"You don't like armour." Astrid pointed out.

"I'd like stylish armour though." Aloe nodded seriously. She cocked her head to one side and they started listening to the tail end of Hiccup's speech.

"And without further ado, I give you your new chief! Ingrid!"

"Nope." Ingrid squeaked. Her siblings clamoured behind her, spewing words of encouragement and pushing her up onto the stage. Astrid hopped up after shooing them away. "Mum, I can't-"

"Yes, you can. Ingrid, you've stood on the stage as acting chief before, countless times."

"It's for real this time though."

"It is." Astrid agreed. "And it's what you've worked so hard for, all these years. All that extra training, following your lunatic father about, all those days where we didn't see you except for meals because you were too busy reading up on the history of Berk and dealing with inter-tribal relations. You were already doing chiefly things. The only difference is, today you'll be getting the title. Now go up there and make us Hoffersons proud."

"What about the Haddocks?" Alastor chipped in.

"Yeah, them too, I guess. I didn't ask for your opinion, go away." Astrid waved him away and then turned back to her eldest. "Go on, Ingrid. Your dad will up there with you and you won't be alone in this. You'll get naysayers wherever you go. Don't let them stop you from becoming what you want to be." Astrid gave her a gentle push in the back and then Ingrid was on stage, next to her father, who looked like all his Snoggletogs had come at once.

"I'm so proud of you." Hiccup whispered as he took his cloak off and swung it about her shoulders. Bjorn Junior advanced, holding a small wooden pot. Fishlegs was with him, holding a sword and a shield Ingrid hadn't seen before. The sword was purely ceremonial, she could see that, and the shield was rounded, painted with the Berkian colours. "We'll get pie later to celebrate." Hiccup promised, grinning. Ingrid managed a small smile. "Deep breath." He advised, nodding his thanks at Bjorn. Ingrid did as he said, getting down on one knee so he could paint the symbol of chiefdom on her forehead.

She rose carefully. Hiccup had swapped the pot for the sword and shield, still smiling at her, more reassuring now. She took the sword in her left, the shield in her right- Hiccup's smile broadened at this- and then he stood to one side, presenting her to her village. Ingrid could see her siblings and mother from the corner of her eye, standing to one side of the stage. She stood tall, focusing on breathing evenly, keeping her shoulders back, chin up, props steady. "Vikings!" Hiccup called. "All hail your new chief, Ingrid Haddock!"

* * *

 **I've missed these stories ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**To MMM- Yep! New chief! And you'll have to wait and see ^_^**

* * *

"Are you trying to chew your thumb off?"

"I didn't see you at the ceremony." Ingrid glanced over. Jetstorm landed next to Snapper, Vadik smiling grimly at her from the saddle. "Do you think it went OK?" Vadik nodded. Ingrid's expression crumpled and she faced forward. Berk lay out before them, a few miles away. They sat atop a cliff, the sea glittering in all directions under the setting sun. Wisps of clouds spiralled overhead, a gentle breeze brushing her hair over the remaining ash on her forehead.

Vadik followed her gaze. That was her village now. He could see the dots of Vikings moving about, contemplating their new chief, going about their lives as if nothing had brought his world to a crashing halt. If she hadn't been out of his league before, she definitely was now. "I can do this." She said to herself. "It's like being acting chief, just more permanently. I _can_ do this." Ingrid inhaled slowly, releasing the breath just as calmly. Vadik was watching her, she could feel the weight of his gaze on her, stubbornly not looking his way. He didn't seem to have anything helpful to say and she wasn't feeling prepared for these games today.

Ingrid's attention was on the village. She had been chief for almost ten hours now. Hiccup had told her to go for a flight to let the day's events sink in- "I find it helps," he had told her. He had sent Vadik not long after. Vadik wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know what her opinion was on her new authority. But his words stuck like tar in his throat; he was trying to remember the angles of her face, the way stray dark hairs were wiggling free of her trio of braids, swaying almost merrily in the wind, the way the sky seemed to refract in her eyes, hues of soft oranges and pinks contrasting with the determination layered heavily in her mind. He could see the fire twisting and snapping in her expression, the flames jumping in her eyes and flipping the reflections of the heavens above.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the ceremony." He began carefully. "I tried to get there, but I ended up watching from a distance." She looked back over at him. He realised then he had never counted the freckles on Ingrid Haddock's face. "I wanted to be up there with you and your family. You've probably heard this quite a few times, but I'm proud of you. But this… might be the last time we have a normal conversation."

"What's with the dramatics, Vad?"

"Why would the chief want to have anything to do with a bastard?"

"Oh, Vad. I thought we'd put that behind us. Bastard or not, you're family. And…" Her fingers scribbled on Snapper's scales, the Changewing cooed happily. "And you know you mean more to me than that."

"When I left, some of the older blokes were hounding your dad. They wanted to know if you were going to find someone else of royal blood, join some tribes up."

"What did Dad say?"

"I think he told them to naff off, he's retired." Vadik hunched his shoulders. Ingrid sighed, giving a shake of her head. Her father would never change. Vadik was looking at her like he was never going to see her again. "I'm going to cause more grief than I'm worth." Ingrid shot him a cutting look and his next sentence died on his tongue, burning like acid. Snapper and Jetstorm sniffed at each other, exchanging friendly licks.

Silence reigned for a few moments. The sun was winking at them from over the horizon, the last rays sending stripes of brilliant colour through the blue he was trying so hard to store in his memory.

"If I didn't think you were worth it, I wouldn't have stuck by you all these years."

"Oh, what does it matter? You'll find some handsome prince from a far-off place and get married and have a bunch of kids and rule the kingdom and live happily ever after."

"You've been listening to Johann's stories too much." She patted Snapper's neck. The Changewing spread his wings and roared skywards. Jetstorm stomped his feet, excited, sniffing the air curiously. "Race you back?"

"For old time's sake." He muttered, egging his Typhoomarang into the air. Ingrid tutted him, but said nothing else. He was in one of his ruts. "Hey, you get to go to your posh new house today."

"I was trying not to think about that."

"Why? Feeling homesick already?"

"I was feeling homesick this morning in bed."

"Al told me the results hadn't been very nice." Vadik wrinkled his nose. Ingrid made a face at him, disappearing with her dragon. Jetstorm launched upwards, following Snapper's scent. Vadik watched the trees; their competitors liked to whip branches and throw sticks and leaves at them. It had taken them a while, but they were slowly catching up with Ingrid and Snapper. Vadik just had to consider himself lucky that her Terror, Sneezy, wasn't there.

* * *

Vadik thought he had won. He got excited for a second and then she appeared, both her and Snapper smirking at them. Vadik hadn't realised dragons could smirk, but apparently Snapper had picked up some of his rider's traits. They were on the roof of her new house. Jetstorm would have squished the building if he had gone up there, sitting next to it instead. Vadik climbed up on his head and was gently lifted up, taking a seat beside the young chief. It was dark now, the first of the stars splashing across the early night sky. "You don't always have to cheat, you know."

"I didn't." Ingrid retorted, tipping her chin up defiantly. Vadik cast her a disbelieving look. "Be like that then, stroppy-knickers." Snapper paced the edge of the building, chattering with Jetstorm. He eventually hopped down and the pair raced off to play Tag. Ingrid sighed and lay back against the sloping roof, lacing her fingers over her stomach. Vadik stayed sitting. He figured he was far closer to her than he should have been already- there was no need to stir the pot even more. "Vad, be honest with me. Do you think I can be the chief?"

"You already are."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm sure if Hiccup can do it, you can. No offense to your dad, of course. As crazy as he is, I quite like him." Ingrid stayed quiet. Vadik hugged his knees to his chest, chewing his lip. "You're our first lady chief. That means there are a lot of expectations of you, but I know you can do it. You know you can too, you've always done things you've set your mind to. I mean, you've come this far. Why stop now? Maybe… maybe one day you'll rule the whole Archipelago. That'd be fun. Go out on voyages and conquer the world with your axe and dragons and-" He faltered, facing away. Ingrid stayed where she was, observing him wordlessly. Vadik had been a big part of their family for years. He was nearly twenty-three, almost three years older than her, roughly a foot and a half taller. He often prided himself on this height difference, but the way he sat now, he seemed so much smaller, broad shoulders uncharacteristically hunched, arms folded tightly around his legs like he was trying to snap them. She knew full well how much his status bothered him and yet, it was worse tonight.

"I know I'm the chief now. But that doesn't mean I'm going to cut you out of my life. I don't care what some in the village have got to say. You're basically an honorary Haddock. Ask Mum, ask Dad, they'll tell you."

"Hm." Vadik sighed. "Vadik Thornston, stepson to Tuffnut Thornston, honorary Haddock and bastard son of Dagur the Deranged of the old Berserker tribe and Ada Thornston who… who didn't… deserve to have a son like me." His voice cracked and he hid his face in his arms. "She's got Torben and Adora."

"She loves you too. Dad will tell you, he was the only other one to know about you. Ada spent years looking for you, praying for you. You know this already, Vad. I know it doesn't hurt to be reminded, but just because she's got kids with Tuff doesn't mean she doesn't love you anymore."

"They're not bastards though."

"So?" Ingrid demanded, sitting up. Vadik didn't look her way. Her temper boiled under her skin, blazing white-hot. A small voice reminded her this was not the time for anger. Vadik didn't need telling off, he needed consolation, he needed a friend. Even though she wanted to strangle him, she forced her hand to rest calmly and gently on his back; she wanted to yell at him for being so stupid, even after all this time, but she knew that would break him and he would just hate himself more for something that wasn't even his fault. It was not the time for words. She shifted closer, careful not to slip on the tiles silken with evening dew around them, tucking her arm around his middle and laying her head on his shoulder. Her free hand gripped his arm, giving him no excuse to not acknowledge her. Ingrid was famous for having quite a painful hold when she wanted. "It may feel like it, but you're not alone. I'll be here for you, Vad. Promise."

"What if they come after me with torches and pitchforks?"

"I'll set Sneezy on them, don't you worry."

"And if that doesn't work?" She raised a brow at him. "Very big 'if', mind."

"I'll get them."

"But you're chief."

"I'll get the siblings to get them."

"Oh, I feel sorry for them already." Vadik managed a small smile. Ingrid shone a sweet one his way, lifting her head a fraction. Vadik knew he was going to be shot down for this, but it didn't matter, he decided, resting his forehead against hers. They were going to be few and far between, so any moment with Ingrid was worth it.

* * *

 **Just a little Vadrig or Ingrik or whichever ship name it was, I can't remember :P**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, if two seventy-year old men were being outright rude and disgusting, what would you do?"

"Mace them."

"You're not Dad." Hiccup pouted at his wife. "And don't encourage her, she wanted to start a civil war over a cloak."

"Um, that was your idea." Ingrid flicked her father in the head. "Seriously though. I'd quite happily mace them, but it's not very chiefly."

"It's asserting dominance and power, which I think is very chiefly." Astrid persisted, ignoring her husband's spluttering protests. Ingrid would have usually agreed, but first day on the job, she had first impressions to exude- good ones- and she needed to convince people that her being chief was a virtuous idea. If it all went wrong, it would backfire on Hiccup and he didn't need that.

Astrid could see her daughter's hesitation. "What were they doing?"

"Don't make me repeat it. I'm half-tempted to kick them off the cliff."

"Who was it?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, you know… those two brothers that live out by the sea?"

"Oh, Egil and Halvar." Hiccup shook his head. "Don't worry about them. They're just trying to rattle your cages." Ingrid huffed. "Judging by your face, you have some seriously rattled cages." The chair next to Ingrid moved and Hiccup grinned. Astrid set about making Ingrid breakfast. "You'll get people like that all the time, Ingrid. You saw how many I got."

"They loved you though."

"Not at first. A hiccup as chief, both in name and status? Scandalous. You're in a similar situation, except that you're a girl- ow. I mean, young lady. Stop pinching me." Astrid muttered something that sounded like 'big baby', presenting Ingrid with a plate of toast, sausages and eggs, dropping the plate slightly to glare at Hiccup for being an idiot.

Ingrid sighed, poking at her meal miserably. "You've only just been made chief." Hiccup assured her. "I know you've been trained, you had a rather excellent teacher, even if I do say so myself." He smirked. Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Give it a few weeks and you'll start to pick up your own routine. And don't think you've got to live up to anything. I didn't set the bar that high, I can't reach." He waved at something far above his head. Ingrid scoffed.

"On a Night Fury you could. After you've saved Berk and the rest of the Archipelago from lunatics and dragon-hunters and the like."

"I didn't do that on my own, you know."

"Why are you so modest? You lost your leg!"

"Thanks for reminding me." Hiccup muttered. "Look, if it wasn't for Toothless or Astrid or Snotlout or any of the others, I'd probably be dead a billion times over."

"Yep." Astrid said, checking her laundry.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"You're getting my opinion whether you like it or not. That was one of the terms of marrying me."

"Mmm." Hiccup stuck his tongue out. Astrid seemed to have eyes in the back of her head, throwing her hand out behind her. Hiccup yelped, ducked and her knife skimmed over his head, lodging into the back of his seat. "Then again, Astrid has tried to kill me a billion times."

"You make that sound like new information, Dad." Ingrid smirked. Hiccup shushed her, jabbing a finger at her plate. Ingrid dutifully tucked in. Hiccup returned the smirk and then turned to ask his wife if they had any potatoes.

"Why?" Astrid squinted at him suspiciously.

"Toothless likes to play with them."

"Is that why that massive sack of potatoes only lasted an hour?"

"Maybe…"

"He can have _one_."

"Two." Hiccup tried instantly. Astrid fixed him with a steely look. He smiled sheepishly. "One sounds good though."

* * *

"Hey, chief."

"Alastor."

"Ah, you missed me." Alastor grinned, poking his sister cheekily. Ingrid grabbed his fingers and bent them back until he pleaded mercy. "Anyway," he pouted, nursing his hand, "I need your advice." Ingrid raised a brow at this. "You're a violent, highly temperamental woman. What would you want for your birthday? I know it's not your birthday any time soon, but it's Alva's and I never know what to get her. She's always getting weapons and that and, as far as I'm concerned, she has far more than one person ever needs. I've already made her three saddles for Trips, a slingshot for her paint bombs, Nana H helped me make Gronckle Iron clothes, she doesn't need a boat or anything- yes, I seriously considered that, I'm running out of options! Help me, _please_. I asked nicely."

"Why don't you do something for her then?"

"Um… like what?"

"Picnic? Make her dinner."

"And that won't seem… naff?" Alastor hunched his shoulders. Ingrid shook her head, smiling fondly at her brother. "I could take her- why are you shaking your head?"

"Don't take her anywhere. Race her."

"Right, right."

"Al, you've known the girl since you were ten and you've been dating for four. I'd have thought- don't you shush me. Oh. Hello, Alva. We were just talking about you."

"Morning, chief." Alva smiled and then shot a fierce look at Alastor. "Is he behaving?"

"You what?" Alastor burned crimson. "I'm always behaving, I'm the _nice_ Haddock!" The young women exchanged grimaces and then shook their heads- "Aloe." They agreed. Alastor huffed, folding his arms sulkily. Alva snickered, launching herself at him. Ingrid stepped to one side; Alvastor wrestling was as common as dragons. Alva always initiated it, but Alastor would definitely hold his own. Hiccup refused to go shopping with them now- _I nearly lost my good leg_!

Ingrid left them to it, whistling for her dragons. Sneezy appeared first, landing on her head. Snapper materialised seconds later, licking her face affectionately. Sneezy dangled his leg in front of her eyes, chortling happily. "Thank you." Ingrid smiled, detaching the scroll. "Oh, this is Fishlegs' writing." She sighed. "Fine. You two going to be like this all day?" She raised a brow at the couple on the floor. Alva had Alastor pinned, although he had managed to get an arm free.

"Probably." They chorused.

"OK. Stay away from expensive shiny things." Ingrid swung up into the saddle and took to the skies. She drew a scrap of paper from the saddle bag, scribbling a quick note and tying it to her Terror's leg. "Find Vad for me." Sneezy sneezed, butted her cheek almost apologetically. He dived, leaving Ingrid's arm covered in Terror snot. "Lovely." Ingrid remarked, wrinkling her nose. "Oh, shush. It's not that funny." Snapper chittered, beating his wings.

Her first stop was one of the livestock farms. Not-so-silent Silent Sven was waiting for her.

"No Hiccup?" He questioned loudly.

"No." Ingrid deadpanned, dropping down. "I've got a message saying you're missing a sheep?"

"Not just the one sheep. I've lost at least a dozen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Sven frowned at her. Ingrid rubbed at her ear, trying not to be so obvious. Sven didn't seem to notice. "I've counted my sheep thirty-two times this morning-" _Get a life,_ Ingrid thought, "- and _I'm_ telling _you_ , I've got _fourteen_ sheep missing! My black sheep are missing too!"

"How many black ones?"

"Five!"

"Right. Ah, Vad. Brilliant timing." Ingrid smiled as the Typhoomarang landed outside the pens. Jetstorm lowered his head and Vadik hopped over his horns, grinning. "Yes, very nice." Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Haven't seen any stray sheep on your travels, have you? Yes, yes, five black ones. Thank you, Sven." Ingrid locked a 'shut up' look on the loudmouth. Sven started ranting about his missing sheepies and how very important it was they were returned safely, now, right now! Ingrid mentally cursed him; her father had warned her 'shut up' looks never worked on him. Vadik was busy concealing his amusement, nodding along to whatever Sven had to say.

"OK, Sven. Fourteen sheep, five black ones, two grey and the rest white, but one of the white ones has a grey-ish blob on his back?" Vadik tipped his head to one side questioningly.

"Yes! I'm glad _someone_ here is paying attention!" Sven flipped Ingrid a dirty look. Ingrid felt her nails digging into her palm, forcing herself to take a deep breath.

"Vadik and I are going to look for your sheep. I'll try and get some of the others as well, but we've a long list to do today."

"Hiccup would have done it by now." Sven retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Ingrid's face felt hot.

"In case you haven't noticed," she growled, "I'm _not_ Hiccup."

"Now there's a shame."

"Ingrid, we've got sheep to find!" Vadik grabbed her by the wrist. "And, um…" He swiped the list from her pocket, squinting at Fishlegs' writing. "And we need to find our dear friend to decipher his horrendous writing. Come on, time is a-wasting away." He pulled her away, making sure to turn her before she clawed Sven's eyes out.

It wasn't so bad amongst the clouds. Only Vadik and the dragons could hear her; "Stupid, pig-headed, back-stabbing son of munge bucket; ugly, backwards traditionalist with his stupid voice and his stupid face, I will gouge his eyes out with a spoon and shove them down his throat so he can see my axe in his stomach! _Where's Hiccup, Hiccup would have done it by now,_ I AM NOT _HICCUP_!" Vadik stayed quiet, letting her scream and shout. Snapper did too, flying straight and staring directly ahead. Ingrid cursed and punched the air repeatedly, flopping onto her dragon's back. She proceeded to mutter rude words, rubbing at her eyes. "If we find those sheep, I am having lamb for dinner!"

"Poor sheep."

"He should look after them! All he ever did when Dad was chief was lose them over and over and over and over and _over_ … He can't even look after some sheep- who's he to criticise me? I'm still learning here!"

"Of course you are." Vadik agreed, thinking that was the most sensible response.

"I'd like to see him do a better job. Mind, no-one else has a jarring voice, he won't suffer that. Oooh, I want to rip his vocal chords out so bad and wrap them round his neck so I can string him up from the rafters of the Great Hall…"

"No. Bad Ingrid, bad. People won't like you very much if you did that." She considered this for a moment and then shrugged.

"Worth it. Oh, Fishlegs. Fishlegs!" Vadik called, spying the Gronckle zipping by beneath them. "HEY! FISHLEGS! MEATLUG!" The dragon heard him, squinting up. "MEATLUG, WOOHOO! COME HERE!" She wiggled excitedly and snapped up, nearly toppling Fishlegs. "Morning." Vadik grinned when they were level. "Your writing is atrocious."

"I don't know _why_ people keep saying that. My writing is amazing."

"You're saying 'horrible' wrong."

"Oh, bite me. Ingrid, you OK?" When she didn't reply and carried on sulking, Fishlegs raised a brow at Vadik.

"She had an encounter with Sven."

"Say no more." Fishlegs nodded. "Your dad had plenty of encounters with Sven. Just don't mace him, OK? It's far too early for you to be macing anyone." Ingrid's shoulders hunched even more and she stubbornly looked away from them both. Vadik hopped over the sit behind Fishlegs, passing the list forward. Fishlegs translated, Vadik wrote it down so he could and every other sane human could read it and then bounced back to his own dragon. "Just yell if you need anything, OK?" Fishlegs waved and Meatlug dropped like a stone, making the rider squeal and cling on for dear life.

"You'd have thought he'd be used to that. And no more yelling, my ears are bleeding."

"Fight me."

"Not this high up, I won't." Vadik shook his head. Ingrid made muffled chicken noises. Vadik ignored them. "You've got work to do, chief. I'll get the sibs to help me find those sheep. You-"

"No, I have to find those sheep or I'll never hear the end of it from that twat down there."

"You can delegate, you know. Stop being so stubborn and let people help you."

"I can do it."

"I'm not saying you can't. But if you do everything all at once, you'll run yourself into the ground." Ingrid glowered. Vadik sighed. "Here." Sneezy flapped over and took the list, returning proudly to his owner. "I know I'm not much, but I can help." He watched her for a moment- _twenty-three freckles-_ and sighed. Sneezy seemed happy, relishing the scratches behind his horns and under his chin. "Do me a favour?" He asked. Her head moved the slightest of fractions, signalling he had her attention. "Don't get caught up in your work. It's never good, not for anyone. And that includes you, Ingrid. You're human too."

"I _can_ do it."

"Then do it. Just don't destroy yourself doing it."


	4. Chapter 4

Ingrid wasn't happy. For the last six hours, she had run, flew and fell all over Berk. Sven was still missing four sheep, two of which were his prized black ones. Bucket had told her a storm was coming, so she was doing her best to make sure the island was ready. Everyone else seemed to be doing their best in making her life hell. After Sven's sheep, there was Arne, thinking it would be funny to put dragon root in the arena. Her grandmothers were being run ragged, Hildegard swamped by Vikings with various ailments that all seemed to stem to Ingrid and Valka with the dragon root situation; Ingrid had done her best to help them, but had been called away when Spitelout started challenging everyone and anyone- yaks included- to a fight in the plaza, no rules, no armour, just lots of sharp stabby things.

"Spitelout, please!" She ducked a sword, unhooking her axe from her belt. "Spitelout Jorgenson!" She demanded fiercely. "Put the sword down!"

"Fight me!" Spitelout challenged. Ingrid slammed the butt of her axe on his foot, landed a square punch to his face when he doubled to nurse it. He staggered, grip slipping on his blade just enough for her to grab it, and then he was on the floor, cross-eyed to keep his sword in sight. Her axe lay on her shoulder.

"I was trying to avoid that." She puffed a lock of her hair from her face. "Get up." She flipped the sword, presenting him with the handle. "And go home. If I see you again, I'm grounding your dragon for a week." Spitelout glowered, snatching his sword back. A thin, scarlet line appeared on her palm, stinging like crazy. She clenched her fist. Spitelout was muttering to himself. "If you can't say it to my face, don't say anything at all."

"I said Hiccup would have-"

"I," Ingrid fumed, "am not Hiccup. And you can spend the rest of your life trying to convince yourself that I am, but I'm not, I never will be and I'm never going to be. Now naff off. I want to have my lunch now." Spitelout trudged off, grumbling to himself. Ingrid suddenly realised how many people were actually watching her. An argument rose like a shard of ice, freeze-burning the back of her throat. A small voice reminded her that starting a bigger problem over the likes of Spitelout was not worth the repercussions.

She ended up skipping lunch to make sure the Jorgenson twins didn't kill each other as they stampeded through Berk on their Zippleback and then proceeded to argue over who could destroy things the best. Snotlout was definitely not happy with them, seeing as he had sent them out to find work, not make work. Ingrid sorted that in a jiffy, forcing them to clean up all their mess and make it better than it had ever been before. Her father had been famous for playing the chief card, mostly for good intentions. Ingrid never really appreciated that tool, that power, until now.

Sighing, Ingrid realised that there was still a few hours of daylight. Her stomach felt like it was trying to digest itself; light-headed and a little queasy, Ingrid reined Snapper in and had him land outside the Great Hall. She started at the doors, hearing the rumble of Vikings and dragons alike just on the other side. With effort, she straightened her spine and did her best to walk in like she wasn't afraid of the hassle awaiting her. Snapper followed suit, growling at anyone who so much as looked at his rider sideways.

"And then I told her four were still missing, _oooh_ , she'll be looking for them until her dying days!" Ingrid heard Sven before she could see him. Red-hot anger boiled under her skin. Snapper rested his chin on her head. Normally, this reassured her, but not now.

Concealing herself behind a pillar and signalling for her dragon to disappear, Ingrid could see Sven drinking and laughing with his friends. Ingrid saw Egil and Halvar, the seaside brothers. She recognised the others, most of whom she had dealt with today.

"Bucket said we had a storm on route." Egil smirked. "Told her we couldn't go fishing, told her our nets were torn. If she wanted our help maintaining stock, she'd have to get us new nets. Stupid cow only went and got 'em." He snorted, smirking triumphantly as his little audience howled. His brother sat forward, lowering his voice slightly. Ingrid could just about hear him over the blood ringing in her ears. He was retelling the incident with Arne and he had clearly been watching from afar, laughing as he recounted her attempts at helping Valka, how her leg nearly went up in flames, how she fell over a dragon's tail as she flailed to put the fire out, how her panic nearly got Valka decapitated via dragon bite. "I went down to see if I could ' _help_ '. She asked if I could take the root away, forgetting that I don't have a fast enough dragon to-" Halvar was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"Hi." Hiccup said. Ingrid opened her eyes, heart thudding against her ribs. Now her dad was going to know how much of a screw-up she was. "Now, I'm just passing by with a serious delay-" _Eavesdropping_ , Ingrid mentally translated, "- and couldn't help but hear pretty much everything. First of all, Ingrid isn't a stupid cow. Second of all, I've burned all your nets because Ingrid isn't a stupid cow, you are and you have to make your own damn nets. Third, I know you had Arne put the dragon root in the arena because I distinctly remember coming to your house to identify the 'strange green thing under your bed', quote unquote, and I saw you talking to Arne last night, so joke's on you, your saddle has now gone for a swim at the bottom of the ocean and I've told Gobber not to make you another one for a month, so deal with it. Lastly, if I find out any one of you do anything, say anything or get anyone else to do or say _anything_ to make Ingrid's job harder than it already is, you'll be answering to Toothless." Ingrid heard the Night Fury snarl.

"And why can't our new chief have said that herself?"

"Because she's not eavesdropping, she's on a wild sheep chase, looking for sheep that don't exist. But that reminds me. Sven, lovely Sven, I've taken the black sheep." Sven shrieked instantly. Ingrid cringed. "If you annoy us again, I'll have Astrid serve you lamb stew. Now, good day, don't be twats." There was silence for a second and then Hiccup whistled. "Snapper, come here." Two heartbeats later and Hiccup rounded the corner, his arm going about her shoulders. Toothless appeared alongside her, blocking her from view with his wings. Snapper followed behind. "How are you doing?" Hiccup asked as the doors closed behind them.

"Lousy." Ingrid muttered, feeling her eyes burn.

"Let's get you some food first." Hiccup smiled, giving her a quick one-armed hug/squeeze. "Race you." He challenged. Ingrid sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Her mother and siblings were already eating when they arrived. Astrid sprung up to usher Ingrid in, getting another plate and serving her extra dollops of everything with the words "Aloe cooked."

"Thank gods for that." Hiccup laughed, ducking a ladle.

"Dad." Ingrid said, taking her usual seat beside Fenrir. "Dad, I- thank you. For… back there, I-" Hiccup was shaking his head.

"No-one badmouths my kids except me." Astrid stopped at this, staring at Hiccup until he elaborated. "I know it's not necessarily my place to dish out punishments and such anymore, but I couldn't stand by and do nothing. Ingrid, if you ever feel like I'm interfering at all, just say. What are you two whispering about?" Hiccup squinted suspiciously at Alastor and Aloe. The pair had their heads together, talking animatedly in low words and with their hands. Astrid smirked at Hiccup, so he shushed her, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Nothing that concerns you." Alastor replied.

"Revenge." Aloe said at the same time. Her brother raised a brow. "Oh, I mean, uh… _ravengé._ It's, um, the new thing and… yeah, OK, we were going to put rats in their beds, so what?"

"I thought you were the nice, angelic one?" Astrid quizzed bemusedly.

"So my halo slips from time to time. Everyone needs a break." Aloe shrugged. Fenrir snickered.

"Put Fireworms in their shoes and make them dance."

"If the Fireworms aren't killed by the smell." Hiccup added without missing a beat. "No!" He said instantly. "Bad Hiccup, bad _Fenrir_! Poor Fireworms!" He pouted. Fenrir gave a sweet smile, pushing his peas off his plate. Astrid tutted, so he picked up a carrot. "What's on your mind, Ingrid?"

"Am I making a mess of this?"

"No." They all answered, looking serious faces on her. Hiccup broke the spell first, going boss-eyed and sticking his tongue out. Astrid slugged him in the arm and dinner commenced.

"You'd tell me if I was doing something wrong, right?"

"Well, we'd drop massive great big hints first…" Alastor decided.

"And then you'd never hear the end of it…" Aloe continued, examining her reflection in her goblet.

"And we will keep track of everything so we have some Ingrid-jokes for a change." Fenrir finished proudly, shovelling a slice of chicken into his face.

"Gee," Ingrid said flatly, "the amount of sibling support is overwhelming."

"We all know sibling rivalry comes first." Alastor reminded her, pointing at her with his fork as if to say 'see you, dumb-dumb'. Ingrid loaded a carrot onto her fork, launching it his way. "Mam, she's being mean! Ha!" Mashed potato splattered in Ingrid's hair.

"This means war." Ingrid decided.

"Hey, no. You haven't eaten all day, stop throwing your food about!" Hiccup snapped his fingers and had them all sit down again. Astrid pouted. "Don't encourage this. It's dinner time, not _war_. Ingrid, you really need to stop starting civil wars on stupid things."

"Um, excuse me. The cloak was you and sibling rivalry, as you may have just heard, is the priority in this house."

"Don't make me play 'my roof, my rules' card."

"How many cards do you have?" Ingrid marvelled.

"Oh, don't get him started on that." Astrid sighed. "Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and eat your peas."

"But peas are nasty." Hiccup sulked. Astrid's expression hardened, a quick glance to their youngest. Hiccup sighed. "Yummy peas, make you big and strong."

"So you didn't eat yours either?" Fenrir asked innocently. Laughter exploded around the table. Hiccup fumed. Fenrir looked amused, simply because everyone else was, but he was more confused than anything. He wasn't _that_ funny. "What?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a little something I wanted to do ^_^**

* * *

"Mam, Vad has grumpy face!"

"Ssh, Torb."

"Mam, he shushed m- _hmmph_!" Vadik grabbed his four-year-old brother, squishing a hand over his mouth. Adora, aged two, appeared from under the table and screamed. Torben wiggled and then spat, licking Vadik's palm. Vadik recoiled instantly, his brother ran to join their sister and then they were gone. Ada appeared, offering a clean rag.

"They're in a Thornston mood." She shook her head, smiling fondly.

"Oh, they're always in a Thornston mood." Tiny children roaring echoed from the back room and then Tuffnut roared back. "I see it's been one of those mornings?" Ada nodded. "In that case, fancy leaving them to it?"

"Um, I would like to come back to a house. Tuff, mind the furniture! Oh dear gods…" Ada laughed. Her husband lay, sprawled on the floor with his leg caught on a chair. Torben and Adora materialised in a second, standing either side of his head and roaring at the top of their lungs. Tuffnut puffed a lock of hair from his eyes.

"Grr." He managed. "OK, who wants to play hide-and-go-kill?" The toddlers piped up instantly, bouncing and flapping their hands over their heads. "I'm going to count to five… I hope… and then it's Macey's turn. One." In a whip of blond/e hair, the pair were gone. "Blimey." Tuffnut blinked. Ada helped him up, still giggling. "Two!" He called, hearing incessant cackling from upstairs. "Want to play?" Ada and Vadik shook their heads. "Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Blonds versus brunettes! You can even have Macey to make it fair, but you're not keeping her mind. I need my Macey."

"And there I was, thinking you loved me." Ada pouted.

"I do, I do, I- oooh, this is one of your womanly tricks, I see what you're doing, it doesn't work on me, hell to the no, missy!" He snapped his fingers in Z-formation, yelled "Five!" and then charged after his children, clattering up the stairs, tripping halfway up and face-planting. Ada and Vadik didn't even blink; he was on his feet again in no time, kicking the door open.

Ada glanced over at her eldest. As much as his stepfather's antics amused him, she could see the darkness in his eyes, the slouch in his shoulders. He was a head and a half taller than her, black hair spilling over his forehead.

"You need a haircut. And to talk. Has someone said something? I know this is about Ingrid, Vad, there's no point in trying to hide that." She placed a hand on his back. "I take it you talked to her?" He nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. "And?" She prompted. There was a thud from upstairs, Torben squealed and Tuffnut gave one of his maniacal laughs. "Tuffnut Thornston!" Ada shouted. "Behave!"

"Never!" Something smashed. The children _oohhhh'_ ed and Tuffnut shuffled to the top of the stairs, looking sheepish. "Macey did it."

"Why don't you take them to see Ruff?"

"Aunty Ruff, Aunty Ruff!"

"Eret!" Adora added, clapping excitedly. Tuffnut nodded. Macey was put to bed, Torben and Adora were picked up under either arm and then they were gone. Ada sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Vadik smiled weakly.

"You love them really."

"Of course I do. But I think I shall live, die and repeat with a headache. Anyway, back to Ingrid. What did she say?" Vadik sighed and recounted his rooftop conversation with Ingrid. Ada rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you two agreed you were dating." He hunched his shoulders and she sighed. "I may have some pie left, considering Tuff hasn't found it."

"I'd like some pie." Vadik agreed quietly.

* * *

Ingrid was helping Ruffnut and Eret barricade the Thornston Retreat for the on-coming storm when the Others arrived. They all heard them before they saw them. She looked up, mallet in hand and squinting up the hill. Tuffnut was chasing Torben and Adora, yelling babble and tripping over knolls. Ruffnut brightened upon seeing her niece and nephew, hopping onto Barf's head to get down. Eret hurriedly busied himself, keeping himself focused on his work.

"Rather you than me." Ingrid smirked, knocking a tile into place.

"You might marry into this family." Eret reminded her. Ingrid made a face and he chortled. "How's that going anyway?"

"I don't know. Vad… he's gone back to the whole 'I'm a bastard and no-one can love me' thing. I get why he's like that, but at the same time, it's kind of annoying, because I don't even see him as a bastard, I see him as Vad and he's not like a _sulky_ bastard. You thought he would be, considering all his heritage was ripped away from him. I think he's happier here though, happier here than he ever would've been under Dagur's regime." The next tile cracked under her mallet. Eret raised an eyebrow at this. "I know, I know. Temper, temper." She chucked the broken pieces to one side. "Fight me." She muttered when Eret continued to watch her carefully.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Look, I know where Dad put my shovel. I'll get it and so will you, if you're not careful."

"You Haddocks… always so charming."

"Eret!" Adora called up. Eret grimaced, leaning over slightly to smile down at the demon- uh, his niece, totally his niece. "Eret here please!" Adora insisted.

"Be right there!" Eret croaked. "Save me." He hissed.

"Nah, I'm good." Ingrid grinned.

"Hiccup would have."

"Oh, don't you start. I'll fight you." She added testily. "This mallet will go somewhere very unpleasant, trust me." Eret considered this for a moment, decided it wasn't worth the aggro from his wife and sidled over to the ladder. "Hey!" Ingrid called after him. "Make sure they don't destroy anything! Bucket says we've got three days before the storm, I don't need a Thornston crisis on my hands!"

"On it!" Eret promised, waving. Ingrid shook her head, blowing a rather irritating curl of hair out of her vision. She was nearly done with this- the Thornston retreat was a popular destination for visiting tribes, Vikings and other travellers. Hiccup's investment all those years ago had severely paid off and the Thornstons were _loving_ it. Hiccup made sure some of their income went into the village's pot, considering the villas were practically everywhere. Ruffnut dealt with most of the finances- she had Eret to help her- while Tuffnut- and Ada- took care of the finer details- i.e. the guest list.

Aloe popped up half an hour later, inspecting her sister's work. She kept humming dubiously and scribbling in her little book. Ingrid let this go on for a few minutes.

"What is it?"

"It's practical, but it's not exactly pretty."

"Not everything has to be pretty." Ingrid sighed. Aloe gasped, hand on heart.

"How _dare_ you utter those foul, _foul_ words?"

"My, you do a very good impression of Aloe, _Dad_."

"Oh, bite me." Aloe tutted. "Look! You could have at least kept up with the colour scheme! Oh my gods, Ingrid, this is just _atrocious_. I don't like it, start again." Ingrid planted her fists on her hips. "It's _horrible_."

"It's _storm-proof_."

"It's ugly, it's like Arne's face, but as a roof!"

"Would you rather have a building you can make pretty in the future or a building you have to make from scratch?"

"Touché." Aloe nodded. She plonked herself down in front of her sister, straddling the roof and picking up some tiles. Ingrid watched her organise the colours for a moment. Aloe started singing to herself, rocking her head from side to side with the tune in her mind. "Ooh, that's why I'm here."

"I knew there was something…"

"Torben said Vadik has a grumpy face."

"Yeah, and?"

"Girlfriend of the year much." Aloe huffed. "You're so boring and unromantic and totally not doing what you should be doing."

"And what's that supposed to be?"

"Vadik. No, wait, that came out wrong!" Aloe flushed crimson and buried her face in her hands. Although her face felt like it was on fire too, Ingrid cracked up laughing. It wasn't often Aloe got flustered, but when she did… "Let me start over!" Aloe persisted, fanning herself. "You really, _really_ need to go and sort things out with Vad. I don't care what the village thinks, Ingrik is a thing and I'm going to keep it that way! Oh, don't look at me like that, you judgemental, stony-faced, cold-hearted, unloving, troll-smelling, sock-stealing, weapon-wielding horrible boney-elbowed cow!"

"Wow, way to hold a grudge, sis."

"You stole my socks."

"They're socks!"

"They were purple and fluffy and warm and _you stole them_!"

"That was, like, four Snoggletogs ago. Let it go already!"

"You never gave them back! I found them with Sneezy, all chewed up and slimy, _you owe me socks_ and they have to be purple and fluffy and warm or I shall never speak to you again!"

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

"Bliss." Ingrid smiled. Aloe gaped at her. "Careful, you might catch flies." Aloe fumed, toying with her hair as she watched the Thornstons terrorise Eret.

"OK, I'll make you a deal." Ingrid tipped her head up to show she was listening, hammering a tile into place. "If you go and make things right with Vad and by that I mean _Vadrik_ ," she sang happily, "I'll try and forgive you for the _warm and fluffy and purple socks that you will be replacing_ , thank you." She smiled sweetly. Ingrid flipped her gaze skywards. Aloe tutted her again. "Go on, take my deal. I'll be your best friend."

"You're already my sister. I don't think you could handle much more."

"Excuse me, I can handle anything. Except geese, I don't like geese." She shuddered. "Oh, _please_ , Ingrid! Stop being so up-tight!" She held out her hand. Ingrid beat in the last nail, considering her sister's motives. "Please please please please please please _please_ pretty _please_! Hey, my arm's getting tired, are you going to shake or am I going to die of exhaustion?"

"Will you shut up if I shake your hand?"

"Probably not."

"Will you at least quieten down?"

"I can try."

"Fine." Ingrid reached out and grasped her sister's hand. She made to let go, but Aloe had no intentions of that. "Um-"

"Nope, a deal's a deal!" Aloe beamed triumphantly. She yanked on Ingrid's arm and then they were face to face. "Now you have to marry Vad."

"Who said anything about marriage?"

"Me. And my word is law."

"No, my word is."

"Sssh, you'll give yourself wrinkles." Aloe ran her fingertip down Ingrid's nose, still shushing her. There, there, Ingrid, nothing to fear." Aloe suddenly had her in a hug; Ingrid couldn't breathe and this was far more physical contact than she normally allowed with any of her siblings. "I'll plan the wedding for you." Aloe nodded. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun! OK, I have a wedding to plan and you need to… have a bath, good gods, did something _die_ on you?"

"It's called manual labour."

"It's called _you need a bath, I think the gods have passed out_."

"I don't _smell_. It's this, look." Ingrid swung the bucket she was working with up. Inside was the grey putty she was using to keep the tiles in place while she nailed them in. Aloe gagged and scrambled away. "Don't test me, child!"

"Don't test _me_!" She fired back without missing a beat. Ingrid swung the pail and it went flying. Aloe squeaked and disappeared down the ladder. Poor Tuffnut got the bucket on his head. Ingrid heard her sister whooping with delight. "I'm planning a wedding, I'm planning a wedding!" She sang, skipping up the hill. She stopped at the top, cheekily blowing her sister a kiss and waving. "Alastor said he was planning the honeymoon for you!"

"No! No, you wait- stop- Aloe, no!"

"Aloe yes! Bye Ingrid!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been ill the last week, sorry for not updating. Some stupid viral infection.**

* * *

"This is going to be fun."

"Hey, cheer up. I thought you loved storms."

"I do. Not as chief though." Ingrid rubbed at her arms, pulling her cloak tighter about her shoulders. Hiccup smiled sympathetically. "How did you do it? I've only been chief for a few weeks and it's driving me crazy." Toothless crooned bemusedly. "Say no more." Hiccup made a face, pinching his cheeks and making himself cross-eyed. Ingrid shook her head. "Seriously, say no more." Cold splashed atop her head. Snapper immediately began biting at the first raindrops. He loved storms as much as his rider. Toothless, on the other hand, didn't seem to enjoy it as much; he wanted to be curled up the fire, grumbling at Hiccup for forcing him through this torture.

"Alright, alright. Come on, Ingrid. Better head back before your mother comes looking for us." Ingrid simply pointed. Stormfly was flapping towards them. "Your ears must be burning!" Hiccup called. The rain was livening up now. Astrid stood in the saddle, holding the Nadder's horns. Stormfly spread her wings, tail spikes protruding. Hiccup and Ingrid exchanged glances. "Home time." Hiccup decided. "Last one home smells like Gobber!" Toothless plummeted like a stone and then promptly vanished.

"He's never going to grow up, is he?"

"If you had any hope for that, Ingrid, you're as crazy as he is."

* * *

Ingrid and Astrid bumbled in, stomping their feet and shaking the hoods of their cloaks. The dragons barrelled in after them, immediately heading upstairs. Hiccup waved cheekily at them, sat at the head of the table and perfectly dry. Toothless was lying on his back, dozing peacefully and pawing at the air, thoroughly relishing the glowing heat of the fire beside him. "Don't." Astrid said firmly, jabbing a warning finger at her husband. "You had a Night Fury. You _know_ that's cheating."

"I prefer to call it Hic-enefits."

"Wh-? You know what, that's fine. That's fine."

"Are you sure? Usually when you say 'fine', you want to rip my head off."

"That's _fine_ , Hiccup."

"Your words, not mine." He shrugged, flashing a sweet smile at her. "Look at my little inventors!" He said proudly, gesturing to the display on the table. Alastor, Aloe and Fenrir were sat- or, in Fenrir's case, stood on a chair- around the table, talking quickly to each other, lots of hand-waving and gestures and head-shakes. The table was piled high with models of buildings, dragons and what Ingrid hoped were people. Some sort of map had been placed on the table underneath all this. "Apparently they're designing their own version of the Edge." Hiccup nodded, looking very pleased. "Although they really can't agree on where anything goes. I, personally, think the hot tub should go in my hut."

"Dad, you don't have a hut."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Should we give Dad a hut?"

"He has his own hut on the Edge. He can't have a hut on M.V." Aloe shook her head.

"M.V?" Ingrid asked.

"Mortal Valhalla." Alastor translated. "I thought we agreed it was going to be Sanctuary."

"War!" Fenrir roared, throwing a house at his brother.

"You can't call a place _War_!"

"Dad can call a dragon 'Toothless'! I can call a place 'War!"

"Why do you want to build a new Edge anyway?" Astrid butted in. "What's wrong with our Edge?"

"No offence, Mum, but it's out-dated."

"Excuse me?" The parents protested instantly. Silence fell over the table. Alastor was biting his knuckles and silently cursing himself for what he had just implied. " _Out-dated_?" Astrid demanded. "What are you saying, _Alastor_?" Alastor squeaked something unintelligible. Fenrir cackled, stomping his feet. Aloe had to grab him when he nearly flipped from the seat. Astrid unslung her axe and slammed it straight through the pile. Alastor mumbled something about checking on Spike and vanished upstairs. "I think we should call this kindling, Hiccup."

"You read my mind, milady."

"No!" Aloe argued. "I spent all day making those models!"

"The houses are nice, Al, but the people… I mean, who or what is that supposed to be?" Hiccup held one up to the light, squinting at it. "See, if I do this," he tipped his head to one side as far as he could, "it looks like Arne."

"That's not Arne, that's Bucket."

"Oh. I hate to see which one's me."

"I didn't make you."

"No hut, no figure!" Hiccup threw Arne/Bucket down and huffed. "Astrid, my children don't love me. And they called us old. I think we should leave."

"Oh no you don't." Ingrid said hotly. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her. "You're staying here so you can help me with this storm." As the word left her lips, thunder boomed outside. Fenrir toppled off his chair, scrambling onto Aloe's lap. Upstairs, Spike was squawking at the lightning. Alastor called for buckets. Astrid sighed and gathered what containers she could, hurrying up the stairs. "When the storm has cleared up, you can stay to help make things right again and _then_ you can naff off." Hiccup's bewildered look slowly dwindled into an unimpressed frown. "If you start lecturing me on manners, I'm throwing this at your head." She picked up the first wooden model to hand.

"Not my Night Fury!" Aloe insisted. "I spent the longest on that! Here, throw this at him. That's just Spitelout." Hiccup spluttered in protest. Astrid returned, distracting him with the task of fixing the roof. She ended up dragging him upstairs by his arm, nodding along to his grumbling without actually taking in a word he uttered. "I quite like 'New Edge'." Aloe mused.

"Cut scene." Ingrid said.

"What?"

"I'm getting bored, so cut scene."

* * *

Vadik was watching his younger siblings crash about outside with their father. Ada had given up trying to get them in, assuring them there was no way in Hel she was going to be caring for them when they caught colds. She was busying herself with the last of the laundry. Vadik sat by the window, catching raindrops on his fingers.

"Want to go and play too?"

"I don't want to catch my death of cold, thank you." Vadik shook his head. "Ingrid's going to love this." He indicated the brewing storm. "I think she'll kill someone, actually kill someone dead after this." His mother hummed in reluctant agreement. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed.

"That's Tuffnut."

"No, that. Up a bit, Mum."

"The sky? Oh, I see. Looks like Terrors. I thought they loved the rain, what are they doing?"

"That's what I'm asking." Vadik watched the cluster of small dragons zip away from the beach, their screeching rivalling the thunder and crashing waves against the cliffs. They flocked above the plaza, making as much racket as they could. Vadik whistled for Jetstorm. "Back in a bit." He promised Ada, rushing out with his cloak about his shoulders.

The Terrors swarmed him as soon as they saw him. They swept down in one wave, pulling and biting and clawing at his clothes. Jetstorm billowed warning flames and they fell in line, bickering amongst themselves.

As one, they turned and flew back. Vadik instinctively followed. The rain was coming down in sheets now, like one continuous stream of water from a god-sized pail. He was soaked through, cloak included, teeth chattering like they were trying to knock each other out. He repeatedly pushed his hair from his eyes- he _really_ did need a hair cut- and then sand loomed closer.

Jetstorm walked alongside his rider, wing spread to give him some shelter. Vadik wrung his cloak out, rubbing his hands together and stomping his feet to get some feeling back. Wet sand coated his boots in seconds, creeping up his legs in thicker layers. The Terrors were flapping along, waiting for him to catch up.

After a few minutes of tramping, Vadik started to see what had upset the tiny dragons; a ship had wrecked on their beach. The hull was pummelled, having obviously made acquaintance with the rocks. The mast had snapped in two, hanging on by a small fraction of wood. The top half had crushed the steering. Sails were torn, there was no hint of a rudder, the crew seemed to have disappeared entirely. Vadik ran towards it. Water was flooding down it relentlessly, he would break his neck trying to climb that. He tried calling out, but the roar of the ocean squished out his voice.

Jetstorm nudged him. The Terrors had landed. Vadik waded through them, trying to avoid tails and wings. In the centre, lay a man, face down in the sand. Vadik quickly rolled him over, checking his breathing.

Faint, but warm, real, tickling Vadik's palm. He couldn't make out much of the man's features in the near non-existent light. He whistled for the Terrors to leave, patting as many as he could in thanks. His Typhoomarang lowered his head, keeping still while Vadik struggled with the man's unconscious form.

* * *

"No, I'm off duty!"

"Ingrid!" Hiccup laughed. He swung open the door. "Vad, in. Quickly, quickly, oh, you're soaked. Who's your friend?" Vadik, breathless, stammered an explanation. Hiccup worked his family into action. Ingrid and Fenrir helped get Vadik some dry clothes and warm soup, forcing him into a chair by the fire. His face felt hot as Ingrid wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

Everyone else was helping the man. Wet clothes were discarded, blankets distributed, flames crackled. It was only when he stopped looking so blue did Hiccup speak. "I know him! He's… oh, he's Ivar of the Hysteric Tribe."

"And you know him because?"

"Uh… he's the chief's son."

"Ew. Royalty."

"Fen, you're royalty."

* * *

 **Don't even ask why I haven't updated in two weeks. It'll take me two weeks to explain.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Now he's not dying of hypothermia, he's kind of cute."

"Oh my gods…" Alastor shook his head. "Will you stop fawning over a near-dead guy?"

"He's not a near-dead guy. Anymore. He's just comatose, there's a difference." Aloe stuck her tongue out. Alastor blew a raspberry in response. "I hope he wakes up soon. I bet he's well nice." Alastor considered the patient, making a face. "And he has a nice name too- _Ivar_."

"You're forgetting the next bit- Ivar of the _Hysteric_ Tribe."

"So?" Aloe wrinkled her nose at him. Alastor raised a brow, waiting for the message to sink in. "Look, he can't be any crazier than us. We hold the record." He hummed in agreement. Aloe started to speak, cutting off to tip her head to one side. "I can hear Vadrik." She scrambled up, hopping over the beds and standing on hers to look out the window. "Ingrid! Woo!" She waved happily. "I hope you're working out that deal we made, wink wink, nudge nudge!" Alastor could hear Ingrid spewing curses and Vadik babbling confusion. He stood and stretched, making his way over a lot less acrobatically than Aloe. He stood on the bed too and waved at the pair below.

"Al, will you take her away?" Ingrid fumed.

"Is this the deal she was telling me about that other day?" He called back. Ingrid burned crimson. Vadik looked even more baffled. "I'm part of that deal, remember? Back to wink wink, nudge nudge, get a move on!" He grinned cheekily. Ingrid unslung her axe and they had a second to duck. Backs pressed to the wall, they were overcome with giggles, even though her axe embedded itself just outside the window. "We're dead later."

"Worth it." Aloe nodded. They high-fived. Ingrid was still cursing them outside. Snapper appeared to retrieve her axe, snorting at them. Alastor growled at him, reducing Aloe to giggles again. "Is it safe to look?"

"No, wait." They could hear Ingrid and Vadik's voices getting quieter. Alastor rose to kneel and peer over the ledge. Ingrid was out of throwing distance now, but she could still glare and make rude hand gestures. Vadik was with her, atop the neighbouring hill. "How's the wedding planning going?"

"Nearly done." Aloe grinned wickedly. "Honeymoon?"

"Sorted."

"Show off. Ooh, he moved, he moved!"

* * *

"Come on, Ingrid, just tell me. What deal?"

"It was just a stupid deal between sisters. Sister being Aloe. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Neither would I, but your face has gone a very interesting shade of red. Do tell." Vadik smirked. She stubbornly shook her head, lips pressed firmly together. She wouldn't look him in the eye. "Fine, I'll just ask Aloe." She started, hand shooting out. Next thing Vadik knew, he was at the bottom of the hill and more bruised than ever before.

"Sorry!" Ingrid called, clambering down the hill. "I threw you the wrong way!"

"Ow." Vadik managed. "See, most people would apologise for being mean in the first place. You apologise for _throwing me the wrong way_." She gave a sheepish smile and helped him up. "Ooh, that hurts."

"Sorry."

"Liar."

"I can be sorry. Sometimes. Look, if you keep making faces, I'll take my sorry back and throw you again." Vadik patted her shoulder in a _please don't_ fashion. "Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine. I'm used to it." She pouted at him. "Don't worry, it's just your Hofferson side."

* * *

Ingrid was sick of fixing roofs and hearing about roofs that needed fixing and about supplies for fixing roofs- anything roof-related was going to be banned- _banned_ \- very soon and for a very long time.

And so were the words _'Hiccup would've done better_ '. If one more person said that, Ingrid was going to lose her temper and someone was going to lose their head. Limbs didn't cover it anymore. If she wasn't listening to people prattle on about their broken roof, she was hearing how her father would have made all the roofs completely storm-proof. Her axe wasn't far from hand, if it was actually out of her hand now. Aloe caught her, in her frustration, using the axe rather than a mallet. Nobody was impressed.

Hiccup and Astrid were to hand, rolling up their sleeves, never afraid of manual labour. Alastor had roped in Alva, the Jorgenson twins and several of their friends to gather provisions and start repairs in the outer sections of the village. Aloe and Fenrir were taking care of households, offering rations, water, blankets and spare clothes. Aloe even made a little profit, selling her lucky charms, bracelets and a few flower crowns. Fenrir got some pie, so he was happy. Valka and Fishlegs had pulled together a small team to check the dragons. Gobber helped where he could, albeit slowly in his elder years. Hildegard was nursing a few injured. Vadik was inspecting the ships. Everyone was pitching in- at least, everyone who had an ounce of respect for the young chief. Ingrid loved them for it, but her boiling temper at people's constant roof whining was beginning to get on her last nerve. And all the other ones.

"Sven, if you tell me your sheep are missing one more time, I swear to gods, I will eat _you_ for dinner." Ingrid fumed. Sven scoffed.

"Oh, please. Why would I be scared of you? You're not even a proper chief! What are you going to do, mm? Stomp your feet and cry like the child you are?" Ingrid opened her mouth to tear the man to shreds when a sheep landed on his head. One, two, three, four followed that one and then Sven had disappeared under wool and legs. Ingrid looked up to see her parents wave from the backs of their dragons.

"Use a mace next time!" Astrid called down.

"Or a blunt knife!" Hiccup added. "Not sure why I'm encouraging this, but a blunt knife will rip rather than cut." They gave her a thumbs-up and flew away. Ingrid looked at the mound of sheep. Sven didn't seem to be conscious- always good- and one sheep was leaving a small brown pile on his chest- even better.

* * *

"So," Aloe smirked, "how'd it go with my future brother-in-law?" Ingrid pointedly started hammering a wooden beam in place a bit louder than before. Aloe could play that game too. "I do hope he said yes!" She called over the banging. Ingrid started humming to herself. "I don't want all my hard work going to waste!" Aloe continued louder. Her sister still refused to respond. "I best go and tell Vadik to get his best clothes ready! I mean, you are getting married after all! _At the weekend_!"

"ALOE!"

"Got ya." Aloe grinned. The next thing she knew, she was clinging onto a rafter for dear life. Ingrid stood on the roof with her hands over her mouth, staring down through the hole in horror. "Rude." Aloe huffed, pulling herself up. She smoothed her skirt, crossing one leg over the other and then tidied her skirt again.

"Are you OK?"

"Not the first time. I'm quite the expert now. Ingrid, don't worry about it. What kind of sister would I be if I shamed you for your violent tendencies? I quite enjoy them. Especially when you inflict them on the likes of Arne."

"You have a secret mean side." Ingrid realised. "Attagirl, Aloe."

"Thank you." Aloe smiled. "Now, back to this wedding. It isn't actually this weekend. I was just trying to get your attention." Ingrid glared. Aloe smiled more. "But did you talk to him?" She pouted when her sister shook her head no. "Why? I thought you liked him?"

"I do."

"So tell him."

"Aloe, I… I don't want to get married. Not now anyway. I'm just trying to deal with this chief thing first. I can't have marriage stress on top of that. Even those that supported my being chief are already hounding me for an heir. A male one at that." Ingrid's expression soured. "I don't think I could do it."

"Maybe not now. It is a little soon. But do you see that as a possibility, can you imagine that in your future?" Ingrid hesitated. Aloe took the uncertainty as an answer. "Well, if and when it happens and whoever with and by that I mean more when than if and whoever is Vadik," she shone a cheeky grin upwards, "I have it planned."

"And what if plans change?"

"I'm very adaptable. See, I could easily be one with the rafters."

"You can't get down, can you?" Ingrid translated with a tiny, somewhat bemused smile.

"No. No I can't. Don't laugh. This is your fault."

"I thought you weren't going to shame me for my violent tendencies?"

"I can shame you for the consequences though. And I will shame you if those consequences involve me sitting on a rather damp roof support from which I can't get down."

"Fair enough."

"Did I tell you Ivar is awake?"

"No. Hold on, let's get you down first." Ingrid disappeared. A moment later, she was carrying the ladder inside. Aloe whooped and slid down, hugging her sister on impact. "Anyway," Ingrid wriggled free, "he's not going to attack us for crashing onto our shores, is he?"

"Oh, he can't really remember it. He's here to sign the peace treaty on behalf of his dad."

"I thought everyone had to come for that?"

"Remember the last time the Hysterics were here?" Aloe pointed out. Ingrid grimaced and hissed. "Exactly." Aloe nodded. "We're just waiting for Nana H's all clear before getting him up and about. Not something I'd mind." She smiled deviously, hands on hips. Ingrid wrinkled her nose. "Hey, you didn't see him half-naked, so you can't judge. I, on the other hand, will treasure that memory." She sighed dreamily.

"You're weird."

"You're boring."

"You're crazy. And creepy."

"You're distasteful and have _no_ respect for the finer things in life." Ingrid groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine." Aloe decided, studying her fingernails. "Be like that. Just means there's more for me." She grinned. Ingrid suddenly questioned why she trusted her sister.

"Does he even know your name?"

"He'll know me as Wifey soon enough."

"Aloe, if he doesn't know your _name_ , how in the name of the Nine Realms do you think he'll know you as _Wifey_?"

"I was bored and planned that wedding too."

"Oh dear gods… if Sven's screeching doesn't kill me, your delusions will."

"Fine by me. I'll plan your funeral."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone, best wishes! ^_^**


End file.
